Prospector Extraordinairre
by TheSleepySniper
Summary: The Non-Combatant divisions are often seen as the ones who rely on those such as the Reclaimers, the Pathfinders, the Interceptors, or the Harriers. The reality, is that, despite said divisions, some people's abilities may lie Elsewhere... Or exactly where you'd expect it to. I guess it all just depends on the person. This is an OC Story. You've been warned. I suck at Summaries.
1. Prologue: Welcome to Mira

_**. . .**_

 _Silence. Nothing, but Silence._

 _Since the beginning of Project Exodus, and the expedition from Earth after it's untimely destruction, Therese been about Twenty Million people, Who's very conciousness have been uploaded to these artificial bodies, known as Mimeosomes, or more simply, Mims, and locked in stasis. We'd spent 2 years wandering through space, until an inevitable re-unity with the foes who attacked Earth. Even after mechanical geniuses worked at their best, they inevitably failed to keep the engines alive, as the ship fell into the orbit of an unknown planet._

 _However, past that point, I remember nothing. The crew were rather quick to send all other members into Stasis pods, as the Arc came crumbling down from orbit. Many pods had been scattered throughout the uncharted lands of this hostile alien world, who knows who survived the crash? All I know is what I've written._

" **Releasing Hatch; Please stand clear"**

 _That was the first thing I had heard, as my sense of hearing returned to me, as the hatch from the stasis pod opened, my body was still numb, however, so I'd merely fall out of the pod, landing in the arms of a man who looked to be not much older then I._ "You alright there? Can you stand?" _He'd ask sincerely. I'd weakly nod, as I regained my own balance. My eyes having adjusted to the sudden light of the Man's torch._ "Not usually my job to be pulling people out of stasis, that's usually what the Reclaimers do. But you landed in a really, well... let's just say, an interesting spot." _He'd comment, as I looked him up and down in silence. He had a_ _somewhat thin but muscular figure. He has long black hair that extends to his shoulders, a light beard, and black eyes._ "What's this about 'An Interesting Spot?' This.. just looks like the middle of a Rainforest... Are we back on Earth or something?" _The man'd shake his head_ "No. Completely different planet, we named it Mira. Anyways, mind if I introduce myself?" _He'd ask in a sincere tone._ "Not at all. Go ahead." _I'd reply, taking a look around the area, before turning my attention back to him._ "The name's Lao. What's your name?" _He'd ask once more._ "I'm Ira. Pleasure to meet you." _I'd attempt to hake his hand, only to be refused._ "Save the formalities for after I've installed this Data Probe, and when we're home free. For now, you might want a weapon." _He'd hand me a Sniper Rifle and a Knife_ "...Thank you, but what do you mean 'Data Probe'?" _I'd ask, rather curious about what he was setting up._ "I'll explain it later, speaking of that, It's installed, a Prospector can go configure it later. For now, we should head back to the City."

 **Heya. This is just a Prologue, as, not only am I a bit tired... But I would really like any possible feedback before I get really stuck in with writing. Anyways, this is definitely _not_ going to be a one-shot, as my plan [Keyword Plan] is to go through all 12 chapters, from a completely different perspective, said perspective being from the eyes of Ira, who I'll be going more In depth about as the story continues.**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **\- TheSleepySniper**


	2. Chapter 1: Damnit

_The two had began heading back to the City in Primordia, whichw as, unfortunately, a really long ways away. Lao, being the more experienced one had been leading the way, whilst Ira was relentless on the questioning, which wasn't exactly doing wonders for them, as he did not seem to be a huge fan of Constant questioning, especially while he was trying to find the safest, but quickest way possible before sundown, which was right around the corner._

"So.. I heard-" "Can you can it for a few minutes? Or else one of us is going to be Indigin food." _Lao'd say Coldly, probably hoping that his new companion would silence herself for a while._

"Fine..." _Ira'd say quietly, her Crimson eyes darting around the Forest-like areas of Noctilum, and she'd find herself growing to love the beauty of this continents landscape and life, so much so, that she'd actually want to take a part of a plant back to the city._

 **Big. Mistake.**

 _What'd she had done was set off a group of 3 Mortifoles, each of which seemed pretty pissed._

"Oh great.. Lao.. Please don't hate me, but there's 3 Flying flowers that kind of want to Kill me!" _Ira'd shout at the Pathfinder, attempting to Run from them, but only to be completely surrounded._

 _Almost instantally after she'd called out for him, one of the Morifoles had Received a bullet to the torso, and letting Ira escape to Lao's side, as she Drew the Basic Sakuraba Sniper Rifle._ "I'll pay you back for that one." _Ira'd say, brushing her Black hair to the side, as she aimed at one of the Mortifoles._ "You'd better..." _He'd begin firing at the Mortifole on the right, as I did the same for the one approaching from the left, though, they remained Relatively unscathed from the multiple Gunshots, continuing to press forwards. Lao used this Opportunity to Quickly Switch his weapons, now holding a Rather Scary-looking Javelin. He'd approach one of them, and thrust the blade of the Javelin forwards, yelling the name:_ "Arching Horn!" which would _create a gust of wind, and pushed it to the Perfect location to be shot, as Ira'd quickly reload her Rifle, and almost seemingly by Instinct, she'd fire the Rifle, hitting the Mortifole's bottom half, Which would've stunned it for a few seconds, which by extension, would give Lao enough time to use another art, Slashing horizontally, and then straight downwards, shattering what Balance it could still have, and would also subdue the first Mortifole, though the second one was quickly closing the gap between itself and Ira._

 _Ira'd draw her Knife, and attempt to stab it, but completely missed her mark, taking a massive blow from the Flower-like Insectoid. She was staggered by it's physical strength, even despite it's appearance. She'd attempt to regain her balance, but to almost no Avail, her only choice was to hope that Lao'd draw it's attention away from her before she took another attack, which to her luck, happened, hearing multiple gunshots from where Lao was earlier, and also noticing one of it's appendages having been blown off by his Last attack. He'd taking the attention of the Mortifole, giving Ira some space to breathe, and regain her composure. Lao had switched back to his Javelin, now being in more Close-quarters Combat, as Ira began approaching it slowly from behind, holding the Knife in a reverse grip. The moment she was close enough, she'd flip the Knife the other way around, and stab the Mortifole in the side. The Insectoid began to screech the moment the Small Blade pieced it's body, as it, eventually, stopped moving, and making any sound._

"Is that the end of it..?" _Ira'd ask, clearly exhausted from the Skirmish._ "We'll talk about this later..." _Lao'd sigh, silently blaming her for setting off the mortifoles._ "Now. Let's get back to NLA before you manage to piss off a Tyrant..." _Lao'd say, immediately regretting the fact that he'd opened up more questions for the clueless woman._ "NLA? What's that stand for? Also, Tyrants? What would those be?" _She'd ask once more, and Lao'd groan._ "Enough with the questions... Save it for when we're in NLA, would you?"

 **That's gonna be the end of this little Chapter. This was mostly me testing my Ability to write fight scenes, and trying to add more Interactions.**

 **Please leave reviews 'n all that good stuff.**

 **-TheSleepySniper**


	3. Chapter 2: And thus, It Begins

_A Few hours of trekking through the Humid air of the Rainforest-Like continent of Noctilum, Ira and Lao would (Finally) Arrive on the Outskirts of Primordia. Ira would immediately run off ahead, and attempt to get some higher ground for her own Viewing pleasure, as he would just sigh at her Child-like actions, as she'd attempt to climb up the side of the mountains, only to fall back down rapidly, tumbling along the way, landing on the ground with a thump, yet there was, surprisingly, no damage whatsoever._

 _Lao would sigh deeply as he watched Ira tumble back down to the ground. She'd stand up slowly, and brush herself off._

"Oww... Why did I think that was a good idea" _She'd mumble to herself, rubbing the back of her head. She'd look over at the Pathfinder once more, only for him to turn around, and take a deep breath._

"Yeah, good question. What Possessed you to try and climb a mountain On foot, with no Gear, and basic weapons. We already lose enough BLADEs in the field, we don't need someone fresh out of stasis to be carried off by a Jacul."

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry about that Lao, but Just wondering, is that Oval-shaped think with the crystalline spikes coming out of it in the distance, is that the 'NLA' you were talking about a while ago?" _She'd question the Poor Pathfinder some more_

"Yes, That's NLA. Now, if we can actually get there before I decide to shoot myself, that'd be great." _He'd say in a sarcastic tone of voice, yet Ira didn't seem to notice his sarcasm, as she'd rather just walk off to go look around the Landscape of Primordia. Lao would quietly damn the female, as he'd go and follow after her, attempting to guide her away from the Dangerous Indigens._

 _With very specific directions, and almost becoming a human leash for the girl, Lao managed to get her to the city of New Los Angeles without running into any real issues. (Except for perhaps a headache.) As they'd approach the gate, they'd see it be closed._

"Hey, Lao, How are we ment to get into the city if the entrance is closed?" "Use your damn eyes, Woman." _Lao would reply frustratedly, gesturing to the elevator to the left._ "Err, right. Sorry." _She'd not wish to annoy Lao further, so the two would walk over to the elevator in silence._

 _After one Silent elevator ride, Ira would go off to the Lookout point behind NLA's Substitute entrance. She'd look out apon Primordia's talon rock as if she'd just found a stash of Gold, her eyes lighting up like fireworks as her eyes would wander around Primordia's landscape some more._

"I thought Earth's landscapes were beautiful." _She'd mumble to herself, taking one last look at Talon Rock before turning back around to Lao, who was waiting on her to be done with her little Sightseeing moment._

"Alright, I'll take it you've had your fun, So come on, Somebody's going to need to tell you what's what." _Lao would pronounce, walking throughout the West Gate's second entrance, and at the end of it, Ira would be met with another amazing sight. She'd lookout over the entirety of New Los Angeles, her eyes Darting between the Skells down Below of the Industrial District, The Transport ships overhead, The strange Crane-Like Peripherals on the outside of the Dome, and finally, to BLADE Tower._

"Y'know, Most newbies out of Stasis usually react the same way, and it never gets old. Trust me, The Reclaimers tell us Pathfinders all about it. But it may not be as large as Cities back on Earth, but this is New Los Angeles, The next step for Humanity." _He'd say, leaning on the Railing._

"Beneath us is the Industrial District, This is where most of the gear heads spend their time. To your Left, that's the Commercial District, with all your Shops and other goods. Behind that is the Administrative District, which is basically the Central Hub for all things BLADE, and to the right is the Residential District, so Non-Combatants can still Live comfortably, you got that?" _She'd ask the Awe-struck Girl,who'd snap back to reality._

"I got it. So, I assume I'll be headed to the Administrative District? Because this BLADE stuff sounds rather important." _Ira would ask one last time, as she'd take a step back from the railing._

"Yup, But I've got another mission, So I'm gonna have to drop you off here. See 'ya around." _Lao would say, turning around and heading back out to Primordia without as much as a wave._

"Right, now, Let's see if I can make it back without causing any-" _As if she'd called on the worst luck humanly possible, a Skell would fly by the Viewing Area, and scrape the Elevator's supports as it descended in a mad Spiral "..._ trouble."

 **Author Notes: Ayy I'm Alive. Sorry for the Hiatus, but I hope this was worth the wait, as my Motivation kinda died for a bit.**

 **Hope you Enjoyed, and please do leave reviews.**

 **-TheSleepySniper**


End file.
